


Kara Finds Out

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Kara finds out that Maggie knows she's Supergirl, among other things.Takes place sometime after 2x09.





	

Alex and Kara were getting ready for game night. After a long day of alien attack after alien attack, they had both headed straight to Kara's. Alex was cleaning up clutter while Kara called to order food.

When Kara hung up, she saw Alex smiling down at her phone.

"Is Maggie still coming tonight?"

Alex looked up and nodded. "Yeah. She's on her way. Texted while I was vacuuming."

"Awesome," Kara smiled as she watched Alex glance back down at her phone with a goofy grin on her face. "I really like her, Alex. She's great."

Alex nodded. "Yeah. She is."

"I just hope she doesn't get too weirded out by how much I eat," Kara rambled. "Winn says it can be kind of freaky if you don't know I'm an alien."

"Actually, Kara," Alex started, "there's something you should-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kara quickly glanced over the rims of her glasses.

"It's her!"

The Kryptonian bounded to the door and pulled it open to a smiling Maggie, who was carrying a 6 pack of beer in one hand and a giant bag in the other.

Kara waved for her to come in. "Hi, Maggie. Come in. We were just talking about you."

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "All good things I hope."

Alex made her way over and kissed Maggie softly. "Of course."

Maggie smiled. She held the beer out to Alex. "These are for us. And these," she held the big bag towards Kara, "are for you, Kara."

Kara accepted the bag and took it over to the kitchen counter. She reached inside and pulled out the largest package of cookies (from her favorite bakery!) she had ever seen. She gaped at the container for a moment before turning a huge smile towards Maggie.

"Oh my gosh, Maggie, thank you! These are my favorites!"

Maggie smiled back. "Are they? Good. Alex had mentioned that you liked that bakery but I had to take a guess at the type of cookie."

"You are so sweet," Kara exclaimed. "Alex, she is so sweet!"

"I know," Alex replied, trying not to catch Kara's giggles as she returned from the fridge.

"It's nothing," Maggie waved a hand. "I happened to catch the fight downtown near the bank on the TV earlier. That alien looked like a tough one and I know that I'm always hungry after a big raid. I figured you might be too after a fight like that. I know we're ordering dinner but..." she trailed off when she saw Kara gaping at her like a fish. "What?"

"You... you know?!" Kara rounded on Alex. "You told her?!"

Alex shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist. "No, I didn't. That's what I was  going to tell you before she knocked. She figured it out on her own."

Kara all but scoffed. "What? How?"

"I'm a Detective, little Danvers," Maggie laughed. "I detect. Plus, the glasses are not as effective as you'd think."

Kara pouted, then scowled. "Cat didn't fall for the glasses either."

"It didn't help that you fawned over her as both Kara and Supergirl either," Alex suggested.

"I do not fawn!"

"You totally fawn," Alex teased. "And swoon. It's amazing really that she didn't figure it out sooner really. Or maybe she did know all along and was just enjoying flirting with you as you and as Supergirl separately."

"You got a thing for the Queen of all Media, little Danvers?" Maggie grinned.

Kara turned bright red and sputtered. "I- I... You..."

She was saved by another knock at the door. As she walked over to open it she pointed at the two women and said simply, "I can throw you into space, you know."

Alex laughed harder and Maggie's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Mags. I won't let her throw you into space." Alex kissed Maggie's cheek.

"My hero," Maggie replied, pulling Alex in for another kiss.

"Get a room, you two," someone (Winn) called from the door.

Alex pulled away from the kiss to glare at him. "You got a death wish, Schott?"

Winn squeezed and took a step backward, colliding with James. "No. No, I'm good. Sorry. Ignore me."

"Babe," Maggie whispered to Alex, "you didn't tell me you were friends with Guardian."

Alex pulled back from her, "How do you-"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone froze and stared at Kara.

"Uh oh," Alex muttered.

Maggie glanced at her. "What?"

"Kara didn't know." Alex returned Maggie's glance and added, "Super hearing."

Maggie's mouth formed an "oh" and she turned back to watch Kara glare at James and Winn. "Oops."

Kara was silent for a few moments, then she took a deep breath. "OK. Nope. I'm not doing this right now. We are going to have a nice, happy game night. And tomorrow, you two and I," she pointed at James and Winn, "are going to have a discussion about Guardian. Deal?"

Even James nodded quickly under Kara's glare.

"Good. OK then. What does everyone want to drink while we wait for Lucy and Vasquez to get here?"


End file.
